


Confessions

by QueenyB



Category: Dwight in Shining Armor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: Dwight finally blurts out his feelings to Gretta and she responds truthfully.
Relationships: Dwight/Gretta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ultimate Faves!





	Confessions

"I didn't think you would choose me," Dwight blurted. He clenched his jaw so tight that his molars began to ache. It was too much, too soon. Every emotion that he had tried to hide, to bury under the veneer of friendship, was being forced out of him. "I… I'm not strong enough, not handsome enough, not brave enough. I'm just a Champion that you didn't want but learned to live with."

Gretta moved forward, eyes cast down and face unreadable, though her heart was surging. She grasped Dwight's shaking hand in her own. She sighed and looked at the bowl of truthberries. She had tricked him into eating some to get some straight answers, but… she had expected him to tell her that he had been so distant recently that she expected him to admit that he couldn't stand to be around her anymore. The princess reached over and popped a truthberry into her mouth. 

"I chose you a long time ago, Dwight," Gretta responded, finally catching his eye. The knight's breath caught in his throat. She stepped even closer, pulling their hands up to rest on her breastbone. Her eyes sparkled, like the sun on a river. The princess tucked a hair behind her ear. 

"I just took longer to realize it. Feelings are complicated, and you weren't what I expected." 

Gretta leaned forward and pecked the unsuspecting boy on his lips. He watched her quietly. "But you are exactly what I want," she finished. 

Dwight hiccuped. He couldn't contain his overflowing emotions anymore and allowed tears to dribble from his brown eyes. 

Frantic, Gretta began wiping them away. "Sir Dwight, you're crying."

He pulled her hand away and placed in on his chest, right over his thudding heart. "Happy tears. I promise." Dwight leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. "Can I…"

Gretta closed the gap and brought their lips together in a tentative and loving kiss. The house fell away and air had no meaning as they embraced. The kiss deepened and Dwight wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she pulled his head down. Neither one of them had ever experienced something so wonderful and electric and… and perfect.

"Of course," Gretta whispered when they finally pulled apart. 

"I love you," Dwight breathed, chest heaving slightly. He didn't quite have the stamina that the princess did.

She kissed him again and grinned. "I love you as well." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little one shot. Sorry it wasn't super long or detailed, but I just had the inspiration to write a little confessional scene. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos. They do spur me on to greater and grander things.
> 
> Happy Reading.


End file.
